


La cella

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And they're broken, Angry Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, But Sherlock is not Strange, Italiano | Italian, John is Ross, M/M, Sherlock is dead, Top Strange, it's a mess
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Quando Sherlock muore, questa volta sul serio, John assume l'identità di Everett Ross, e il destino gli fa incontrare il Dottor Strange.I'll post this story also in English... sooner or later... I didn't expect for it to be so long!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anche questa storia è ispirata a [un gifset](http://sherlockspeare.tumblr.com/post/148000306004/sherlock-x-doctor-strange-crossover-in-which-john) di Sherlockspeare.

Quando il vice comandante Everett Ross viene avvisato che è comparso un nuovo vigilante, lo prende solo come un nuovo, seccante incarico lavorativo.

Questo prima di aprire il fascicolo del Dottor Strange e vedere la sua foto.

Inizia a tremare vistosamente e poi corre in bagno a vomitare, grato di essere solo nel suo ufficio e di non umiliarsi a quel modo davanti a nessuno.

La somiglianza con _lui_ è impressionante, così tanto che inizialmente stenta a credere si tratti solo di una coincidenza: richiede immediatamente delle indagini approfondite sullo stregone: pretende di conoscere vita, morte e miracoli di Stephen Strange, e anche se non emerge nessun collegamento con _lui_ , nessuna parentela seppur lontana, il senso di disagio e di inquietudine non lo abbandona più.

Perché, perché il destino continua a mettere quel viso sul suo cammino?

 

 

Dopo la morte di Sherlock, questa volta dolorosamente vera e immutabile, John Watson ha accettato la proposta di Mycroft: una nuova vita, una nuova identità e un nuovo lavoro nella CIA, la possibilità di cancellare tutto ciò che è stato, fare tabula rasa, lasciare ogni cosa, dimenticare e ricominciare da zero con un incarico che lo avrebbe tenuto costantemente impegnato. Non ha esitato nemmeno un istante prima di accettare, chiedendo solo dove doveva firmare e quando poteva partire.

Mary, in piedi accanto a lui, una volta tanto si è astenuta dal commentare col suo tono saccente, ben consapevole che sono stati il suo passato e i suoi problemi irrisolti a portare Sherlock tre metri sotto terra. Questa volta non è stata lei a premere fisicamente il grilletto, motivo per cui è ancora viva, ma Sherlock ha compiuto il sacrificio supremo per proteggere la famiglia Watson, di nuovo.

Anche a lei e alla figlia (la figlia di David) è stata garantita una nuova vita, ma a John non è interessato minimamente sapere quale: è uscito dall’ufficio di Mycroft senza voltarsi indietro, e quando è salito su un aereo per New York, John Watson non c’era più, al suo posto c’era Everett Ross. Anche se, a dire il vero, John Watson era già morto, nel momento in cui ha dovuto riconoscere il cadavere martoriato di Sherlock steso sul tavolo dell’obitorio.

 

 

Il primo incarico di Everett Ross è stata una missione diplomatica nel Regno di Wakanda, dove ha conosciuto il re T’Chaka e il principe T’Challa, col quale ha stretto immediatamente amicizia.

Di Ross T’Challa ammira l’infaticabile impegno che mette nel lavoro, il controllo e il sangue freddo che sa mantenere nelle situazioni di crisi, la rapidità e la determinazione con cui prende decisioni vitali. Anche se il vice comandante non parla mai di sé e del suo passato, il giovane Re intuisce che ha un forte background militare, ma non solo: c’è qualcosa, nel suo distacco e nella lucida calma con cui impartisce gli ordini, che gli racconta che quell’uomo non ha alcun affetto, nessuna persona importante e quindi nulla che lo distragga dall’obiettivo. Forse un tempo qualcuno c’era, ma ora non più, e T’Challa capisce bene che lì è pure tracciato il confine della loro amicizia: Ross non gli permetterà di andare oltre e scoprire altro di lui, e lui sa rispettare quel confine.

Tuttavia c’è ben poco del militare calmo e sobrio nell’uomo che sta sbraitando ordini rabbiosi ai suoi sottoposti il giorno in cui T’Challa entra nel suo ufficio.

“Everett, è un brutto momento?” domanda, apertamente stupito.

Ross appoggia le mani sui fianchi e respira profondamente una, due, tre volte per calmarsi. “Perdonami. Sembra che ci sia un nuovo supereroe in circolazione.”

“Lo Stregone Supremo, sì, ne ho sentito parlare.”

“Ci mancavano solo le diavolerie alla Harry Potter, come se non ne avessimo già abbastanza di miliardari egomaniaci, alieni palestrati, scienziati pazzi e soldati geneticamente modificati.”

“Non sottovalutare la magia, Everett, essa è una forza antica e potente che esiste sulla Terra da prima della comparsa dell’uomo” lo ammonisce.

“Oh, grandioso! Un’altra forza oscura che potrebbe sterminarci tutti” sbotta sarcastico.

T’Challa piega leggermente il capo per manifestare il suo dissenso. “Una forza è una forza e può fare del male così come del bene, tutto dipende da chi la usa. Ad esempio, molti secoli fa erano gli stregoni a difendere Wakanda.”

“Be’, scopriremo subito le intenzioni di questo Strange, dal momento che i miei uomini stanno andando ad arrestarlo.”

“Perché mai?”

“Per i disordini che ha causato: resterà sotto custodia finché non avrò un quadro completo della situazione.”

Il re non dice nulla, ma capisce che questa volta per Ross è diverso: non sta applicando un protocollo o un accordo internazionale, c’è qualcosa di profondamente personale in tutto questo per lui.

“Ma basta parlare di Strange - dice Ross - Cosa ti porta qui?”

“Mi fermo qualche giorno a New York per affari. Se vuoi, possiamo vederci per un brunch uno di questi giorni.”

“Volentieri.”

 

Strange non oppone resistenza all’arresto: sa che se lo farà, i santuari subiranno delle conseguenze, e lo Stregone Supremo deve preoccuparsi innanzitutto della loro sicurezza e di quella delle antiche conoscenze che custodiscono. Wong accenna una protesta, ma si tranquillizza quando Strange porta con sé l’anello e il mantello della levitazione, che al momento si limita ad essere un innocuo, seppur eccentrico, capo di abbigliamento.

Strange viene rinchiuso in una cella elettrificata, gli viene passato un pasto caldo e poco dopo Ross si presenta davanti a lui, da solo. Senza guardarlo in viso, il vice comandante snocciola tutta una serie di dati sulla sua vita e sull’incidente d’auto che la vita gliel’ha cambiata, poi chiude la cartelletta con un gesto secco.

“Mi dica, collega, ha perso l’uso della ragione oltre a quello delle mani? È per questo che si è unito a una banda di individui che provocano distruzione ovunque?”

“Io non faccio parte degli Avengers.”

“Ne è sicuro?”

Strange gli regala un sorriso strafottente.

“Assolutamente: non ho ricevuto né biscotti, né un cesto di benvenuto” ma la sua battuta ha il solo effetto di far innervosire il suo interlocutore. Cavolo, eppure era davvero convinto di essere un tipo divertente.

“Lei resterà qui finché non avrò deciso se costituisce una minaccia per la sicurezza mondiale.”

“Non lo sono - proclama Strange, tornando serio - Entrambi vogliamo la stessa cosa, salvare e proteggere il pianeta. Posso chiederti di aver fiducia in me, collega?”

Ross sbianca.

“Come mi hai chiamato?” sibila.

Strange è confuso dalla sua reazione e si stringe nelle spalle. “Collega. L’hai detto tu prima che sei, o dovrei dire eri, un dottore, e comunque l’ho capito da come hai parlato delle operazioni chirurgiche che ho subito: solo un medico conosce certi dettagli.”

Ross arretra istintivamente di un passo: non si è reso conto di essersi definito un dottore, si è tradito, non è riuscito a mantenere la calma davanti a quel viso e si odia per questo. Si morde il labbro inferiore e poi proclama con voce mortale: “Tocca le pareti della sua cella e riceverai una scossa, tenta uno dei tuoi giochetti da mago e riceverai una scossa, fammi incazzare in qualche modo e riceverai una scossa. Qualcosa da dire in proposito?”

“Ora so come doveva sentirsi una strega sul rogo nel medioevo.”

Ross gira sui tacchi e lascia la prigione, inseguito dalle proteste di Strange.

“Oh, andiamo! Questa era divertente.”

Forse.

Marginalmente.

Uno dei suoi sottoposti si materializza al suo fianco.

“Capo, che altre indagini dobbiamo fare sul Dottor Strange?”

“Te lo farò sapere.”

“Va bene. Quando?”

“Non c'è fretta.”

“Ma signore, trattenerlo senza accuse e senza prove-”

“Non mi interessa.”

Finché è lì non può causare danni.

E non può farsi ammazzare.

 

Ross sa che non può temporeggiare all’infinito: Stark, appena saputo dell’arresto di Strange, gli ha fatto sapeva che la cosa viola gli Accordi e ha minacciato di travolgerlo con uno tsunami di avvocati, ma per il momento si limita a ignorare tutti quanti.

Sa perfettamente che Strange non è _lui_ , non c'è nulla, nell’atteggiamento o nella sua storia, che lo ricordi, se non quel viso, che lo trascina di nuovo in un dolore che credeva dimenticato per sempre. _Lui_ , così lo chiama da quando è diventato Everett Ross, non più per nome; forse sperava che bastasse cancellarne il nome, per far sparire anche il suo ricordo.

Eppure...

Non è più andato a trovare Strange di persona dopo il loro primo incontro, limitandosi ad osservarlo dai monitor: Strange è un prigioniero modello, chiede solo libri su libri e legge o medita tutto il tempo. Ogni tanto levita a gambe incrociate al centro della piccola cella e sorride in direzione della telecamera, l’esibizionista, ma lui non è impressionato dalle sue performance.

No, nemmeno un po’.

 

Ross scalcia via le scarpe e si toglie la cravatta, si versa un whisky senza ghiaccio e si abbandona in poltrona, guardando le mille luci di New York che brillano fuori dalla finestra del suo attico. Normalmente adora quella vista, è stata la prima cosa che l’ha colpito quando ha preso possesso dell’appartamento, ma questa sera ognuna di quelle luci illumina una finestra, e dietro quella finestra si nasconde una storia fatta di persone comuni che si ritrovano a sera dopo il lavoro, di sorrisi, di “bentornato a casa”, di abbracci, di calore.

E lo fanno sentire solo.

Scorre la playlist sul cellulare e un attimo dopo le note di _Have you ever seen the rain_ riempiono il silenzio della stanza.

“Creedence Clearwater Revival, 1970, dall’album Pendulum, l’ultimo con Tom Forgety, nonché il penultimo del gruppo” gli fa sapere una voce profonda da qualche parte nella stanza.

Ross lascia cadere a terra il whisky ed estrae la pistola che porta sempre con sé, puntandola verso l’ingresso, ma lì non c’è nessuno.

“Dovete proprio reagire tutti così?”

La voce viene dall’alto e quando Ross alza gli occhi, incontra la figura semitrasparente del Dottor Strange che sbuca dal soffitto; senza pensarci troppo gli scarica contro il suo caricatore, ma i proiettili, ovviamente gli passano attraverso.

“No, no, no, fermo! I tramezzi in queste case moderne sono di carta velina, finirai per ferire qualcuno al piano di sopra.”

“Come cazzo hai fatto a evadere? E cosa sei in questo momento?” urla.

Strange sorride di nuovo e Ross gli si getterebbe addosso per strangolarlo, se solo avesse un senso.

“Tecnicamente non sono evaso, il mio corpo è ancora nella cella, questa è solo la mia proiezione astrale.”

“Non voglio ascoltare le tue stronzate!” Ross esce di casa come una furia e si fa portare alla prigione a sirene spiegate.

“Diamine. Patteggiare con Dormammu è stata una passeggiata, a confronto” sospira la proiezione astrale di Strange grattandosi la testa, poi si ritira nuovamente nel suo corpo, in tempo per vedere Ross che fa una lavata di capo all’ignaro e attonito soldato di guardia.

“Signore, le assicuro che il prigioniero non si è mosso, controlli lei stesso…”

“Taci! E ritieniti fortunato che non ti mandi a sorvegliare le scimmie allo zoo!”

“Quel poveretto ha ragione - interviene Strange - come ti dicevo, il mio corpo non si è mosso da qua, e la proiezione astrale è visibile solo in determinate condizioni.”

Il vice comandante posa la mano sull’interruttore che rilascia le scariche elettriche.

“Dammi una buona ragione per non friggerti in questo istante.”

Strange allarga le braccia con aria serafica e di nuovo Ross è assalito dal desiderio violento di fargli male fisicamente.

“Hai detto di voler scoprire cosa so fare, ma in tre giorni nessuno si è fatto vedere per interrogarmi o altro, così ho pensato di darti una dimostrazione pratica.”

“Come sai dove abito?”

“Le cose funzionano diversamente sul piano astrale, ma è troppo complicato da spiegare a parole. Però posso darti una dimostrazione pratica, se vuoi.”

“No, non voglio - risponde Ross, ora più calmo - e questa… cosa non farla mai più, mi sono spiegato?”

“Se ho delle regole da rispettare in qualità di prigioniero sarebbe carino conoscerle prima.”

“Ti farò avere il regolamento completo di questa prigione, non temere. - si volta e cammina deciso verso l’uscita, poi si blocca sulla porta - E comunque Pendulum è l’ultimo album dei Creedence Clearwater Revival.”

“Niente affatto, è il penultimo, l’ultimo è Mardi Gras, del 1972, anche se non è un granché. Controlla, se non mi credi.”

Ross chiude con violenza la porta alle sue spalle.

Una volta tornato a casa controlla su Wikipedia: ovviamente Strange ha ragione.

Ecco, ha trovato qualcosa in cui si assomigliano: entrambi vogliono avere l’ultima parola e hanno sempre ragione.

Non sa se la cosa glielo renda più odioso, o…

O.

“Mi piace” mormora Strange sdraiato sulla branda, apparentemente rivolto a nessuno. Il mantello che lo copre si muove impercettibilmente. “Intendiamoci, è terribilmente irascibile, ma non è un burocrate ottuso come credevo, è un uomo complicato, molto più complicato di ciò che appare - incrocia le braccia dietro la testa - Everett Ross, chi sei veramente?”

 

“Ti inviterei fuori per quel brunch - dice T’Challa, appoggiato allo stipite della porta del suo ufficio - ma vista la tua espressione, temo ti vada tutto di traverso.”

L’espressione temporalesca del vice comandante racconta molto del suo umore attuale, ma quando lo vede, Ross si rilassa marginalmente e sorride.

“Ho tanto di quell’acido nello stomaco che digerirei tutto all’istante, invece.”

“Problemi con lo Stregone Supremo?”

“Diciamo che mi ha dato un assaggio di ciò che è in grado di fare.”

“Cioè?”

“Ci crederesti? Può separarsi dal suo corpo e andarsene in giro dove gli pare.”

“Opera sul piano astrale” osserva T’Challa, che poi ride davanti all’espressione sbigottita dell’amico. “Non fare quella faccia: come ti ho detto il Regno di Wakanda non è estraneo al misticismo e alla magia. Ma se è questo ciò che ti preoccupa, i tuoi timori sono infondati: ciò che accade sul piano astrale non ha ripercussioni sulla realtà fisica.”

Ross scuote la testa.

“Non lo so… come posso fidarmi di lui?”

Il Re di Wakanda non pensa che Ross stia parlando della sicurezza del pianeta.

“Posso parlarci?”

“Certo, ma perché?”

“Diciamo che incuriosisce anche me.”

Lo stregone riconosce il Re di Wakanda e lo saluta con un educato inchino.

“Re T’Challa, mi perdoni se non le stringo la mano” scherza Strange, alludendo alla cella elettrificata.

“Lei è molto diverso dal suo predecessore.”

“Perché sento che è una critica al mio senso dell’umorismo?”

T’Challa sorride, mentre cerca di capire l’uomo che ha di fronte e perché faccia infuriare così tanto Ross.

“La trattano bene?”

“A parte l’assenza dell’ora d’aria, non posso lamentarmi.”

“Lei potrebbe andarsene in qualunque momento e non farsi trovare mai più, perché non lo fa?”

“Temo che a un nostro conoscente comune verrebbe un ictus: sa, ero un medico e ho una coscienza, non posso permettere che accada.”

“Dottor Strange, se posso permettermi di rivolgerle una preghiera: ci vada piano con lui, è un uomo molto amareggiato.”

“Andarci piano? Se non se ne è accorto, sono io quello che è chiuso in una cella.”

“Non ne sono sicuro” e con queste parole il giovane re di Wakanda si congeda, lasciando Strange da solo a riflettere su quelle parole.

 

La sera successiva Ross ha una reazione meno scomposta, anche perché l’ingresso di Strange è anticipato da un cerchio di luce dorata che si materializza nel suo salotto, ed è quindi preparato.

Ma non è la proiezione astrale di Strange a comparirgli davanti, è lui in carne e ossa.

“Ho una domanda - comincia, sollevando un braccio - violo il regolamento della prigione anche se poi torno nella mia cella?”

“Se proprio vuoi che ti spari, non hai che da chiederlo.”

“Allora avevo ragione.”

“Su cosa?”

“Tu hai un problema con me. Non so perché, dato che non ci siamo mai incontrati prima, ma è evidente. Io ho scelto di rinunciare alla vita che avevo per proteggere questo mondo e adesso voglio sapere perché la cosa ti dà tanto fastidio.”

 _“Perché finirai per farti ammazzare anche tu”_ è quello che pensa Ross, ma quello che gli esce dalla bocca è un velenoso: “Vuoi saperlo? Ho un problema con chi finisce per radere al suolo città intere!”

“Cosa che io non ho fatto!” Strange ha provato a capire l’uomo che ha di fronte, sono quattro giorni che non pensa ad altro, ma gli mancano troppi pezzi del puzzle, e Ross non sembra propenso ad aiutarlo. “Va bene, cosa ne dici di risolverla alla vecchia maniera?”

“Cosa vuoi dire?”

Strange solleva le braccia e muove lentamente le mani nell’aria; Ross segue i suoi gesti, affascinato, ma tutto a un tratto lo spazio attorno a loro si deforma, come se dal nulla fossero comparsi decine di specchi e vetri trasparenti.

“Cosa cazzo hai fatto?” domanda Ross puntandogli l’arma contro.

“Ehi, vacci piano con quella, stavolta potresti ferirmi sul serio.”

“Rispondimi!”

“Siamo nella dimensione specchio: al tempio la usiamo per allenarci ed esercitarci con le pratiche magiche, perché tutto ciò che accade qua dentro non ha conseguenze nel mondo fisico: qui nasce, qui muore, qui resta confinato.”

“Quindi?”

“Niente ti frena: puoi dire e fare tutto ciò che vuoi, e penso sia ora di risolvere il nostro conflitto.”

Strange assume una posa di difesa e Ross lo guarda incredulo: “Vuoi fare a botte?”

“Se serve, perché no?”

Già, perché no? È dalla prima volta che l’ha incontrato che una parte di lui ha l’irrazionale desiderio di farlo.

“D’accordo, ma sappi che te ne pentirai.” Ross sfila il caricatore dalla pistola e getta tutto in un angolo, si avvicina all’avversario e lo studia: sarà anche uno stregone, ma di pugilato non ne capisce molto, non è mobile sulle gambe e la sua guardia è troppo alta. Batterlo sarà un gioco da ragazzi.

Tuttavia, quando sferra il primo pugno, uno cerchio di energia, formato da simboli arcani, compare attorno alla mano di Strange per proteggerlo. Non brucia e non fa male, però lo respinge.

“Ma che cazzo…”

“Non ho mai detto che non mi sarei difeso, vice comandante” osserva Strange con uno dei suoi sorrisi che tanto lo fanno incazzare.

Un pensiero colpisce Ross all’improvviso: certo che si difenderà, Strange non è _lui_ , che accetta i suoi pugni sul viso e le sue mani attorno al collo senza reagire, non è per niente _lui_ anche se ha gli occhi del suo stesso colore e un ciuffo di capelli gli ricade sulla fronte. Lo attacca di nuovo sfruttando tutte le tecniche di combattimento che conosce, e finalmente riesce a colpirlo allo stomaco.

Strange si accascia con una smorfia di dolore e il mantello, fino a quel momento drappeggiato sulle sue spalle, si gonfia minaccioso.

“No!” esclama Strange, categorico, e il mantello ricade a terra.

“Ti stai trattenendo?” ringhia Ross scoprendo i denti.

“Ero un medico e a quel giuramento credo ancora: non voglio farti del male sul serio se non è assolutamente necessario. Ti è tanto difficile capirlo, collega?”

“NON CHIAMARMI COSÌ!” tuona Ross e gli si lancia addosso: non è più un dottore, quella vita è finita, sepolta, e Strange non ha alcun diritto di riportarla a galla.

Rotolano sul pavimento, scalciano, si graffiano, addirittura Ross gli morde un braccio, finché Strange non lo rovescia sotto di sé e lo blocca; si guardano, col fiato corto e gli occhi in fiamme, e un attimo dopo, inspiegabilmente, si stanno baciando come se ne andasse della loro vita, senza dolcezza, senza finezza, inizialmente ancora con rabbia, poi con un sentimento altrettanto infuocato. Ross si dibatte, cerca di rovesciare le loro posizioni, gli morde le labbra, ma Strange lo tiene bloccato sul pavimento, forte, implacabile, e continua a baciarlo e baciarlo, senza dargli tregua.

Si ferma solo quando le sue mani scivolano sulla camicia di Ross e cercano di aprire i bottoni, ma tremano troppo: il trauma dell’incidente le ha lasciate inabili di compiere gesti precisi.

“Merda” sibila, sollevandosi sui gomiti.

Le sue difese sono abbassate, Ross potrebbe divincolarsi e ammazzarlo di botte, tanto resterebbe tutto confinato in quella dimensione. Potrebbe, nulla glielo impedisce. Invece porta le mani sulla camicia e inizia a sbottonarla con lucida calma, mentre Strange lo guarda incredulo.

“Spostati” bofonchia, mentre si mette a sedere per sfilarsi la camicia e i pantaloni, poi afferra con malagrazia la tunica di Strange e tira, senza molti risultati.

“Come diavolo si toglie questo affare? Non puoi indossare vestiti normali come tutti?”

Strange sa che così è sbagliato, dovrebbe fermarlo, invece gli mostra come fare, e Ross lo spoglia, poi lo attira a sé e gli sibila all’orecchio: “Vai avanti, fai del tuo peggio”, e Strange si infuria: dovrebbe andarsene e lasciarlo rinchiuso nella dimensione specchio da solo, magari per sempre, perché Ross lo sta usando per farsi del male, per fare del male a entrambi, e lui non capisce perché, non gli ha fatto nulla…

“Vai avanti” ripete Ross, ma questa volta suona più come una supplica e allora Strange cede, lo adagia di nuovo per terra e inizia una lenta esplorazione del suo corpo: gli morde il mento e il pomo d’adamo, le clavicole, mentre con le dita gli strizza un capezzolo, torturandolo.

Ross si lascia andare e geme senza freni, tanto in quella dimensione nessuno può vederli né sentirli; Strange l’ha detto: ciò che accade lì, non ha conseguenze nel mondo reale, e anche se quel pensiero lo fa sentire un po’ vigliacco, affonda una mano tra i capelli di Strange e lo spinge giù.

“Fallo” ordina con voce roca, e l’altro scivola tra le sue cosce.

Non sarebbe stato così con _lui_ : _lui_ non aveva mai avuto relazioni, era vergine e non avrebbe saputo cosa fare. Strange non è così: è abile, esperto addirittura, sa come far godere un uomo mentre gli lecca il glande e fa scivolare lentamente le labbra attorno alla corona e con una mano gli stringe i testicoli pesanti.

Lo odia perché gli ricorda _lui,_ lo odia perché non ha niente di _lui,_ lo odia perché non si è mai sentito così confuso e vorrebbe dirglielo, ma tutto ciò che gli scivola fuori dalle labbra è un affannato “sì, ti prego.”

Non c’è da pregarlo in verità, perché Strange sembra più che determinato a portarlo in paradiso: stuzzica il frenulo con la punta della lingua, lo masturba mantenendo il tocco lieve e leggero, senza dargli soddisfazione, poi d’improvviso lo prende in bocca di nuovo, quasi fino alla base, e succhia forte.

“Dio!” è l’imprecazione che sfugge dalle labbra di Ross, e subito dopo Strange lo lascia andare e risale lungo il suo corpo.

“Preferisco stregone supremo, se non ti spiace.”

“Bastardo.”

“Anche” ridacchia, mordendolo piano sul collo.

Si sdraia su di lui e si ferma: attende un cenno, un gesto, una parola, qualunque cosa da parte sua, perché sono pericolosamente vicini al punto di non ritorno, e Ross allarga le gambe per accomodarlo; scivolano uno sull’altro e senza lubrificante è quasi doloroso, ma dopotutto non stanno facendo l’amore, è solo sesso, uno sfogo dopo giorni di tensione accumulata, una scopata in uno spazio nascosto al di fuori della realtà, e tuttavia è terribilmente reale quando l’orgasmo esplode improvviso e si aggrappa alle spalle di Strange.

Lo stregone rotola sulla schiena ancora con il respiro affannato, le loro dita si sfiorarono per un secondo e Ross, turbato, sposta la mano.

Il silenzio, denso e vischioso, si espande tra loro.

"Torna nella tua cella" mormora Ross ad occhi chiusi. Lo sente recuperare i vestiti e rivestirsi, poi più nulla. Quando riapre gli occhi, la dimensione specchio è scomparsa, Strange non c'è più e lui è rimasto solo.

"Merda" mormora, coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio.

Una volta tornato nella sua cella, il Mantello della levitazione scivola dalle sue spalle e si sposta in un angolo della cella. È possibile per un mantello incrociare le braccia al petto? Evidentemente sì, perché è ciò che sta facendo, mentre sembra domandargli cosa cazzo gli sia passato per la testa.

"Voglio solo che mi creda" mormora Strange, sedendosi sul letto.

"Stronzate" sembra rispondere il Mantello, volteggiando adagio.

 

"Torno a Wakanda" gli annuncia T'Challa il giorno dopo, mentre lui e Ross sono seduti attorno a un tavolo del Lafayette. Il vice comandante non ha quasi toccato cibo, ha risposto a monosillabi a tutte le sue osservazioni e ha guardato fuori dalla finestra tutto il tempo.

"Perché? Pensavo ti fermassi qualche giorno in più."

"Sì, ma preferisco avere a che fare con i trafficanti di vibranio che con questo."

Ross si blocca con la forchetta a mezz'aria. "Questo cosa?"

L'altro scuote la testa. "Non importa."

Prima di fare ritorno nel suo Paese, si reca un'ultima volta nella prigione.

"E menomale che ti avevo chiesto di andarci piano con lui."

Strange non solleva gli occhi dal libro che sta leggendo e non gli risponde. Il Re di Wakanda ha ragione, ma nemmeno Ross ci è andato piano con lui.

Anche se ha promesso a Ross di non utilizzare più la sua proiezione astrale per spiarlo, è altrettanto vero che lo stanno trattenendo lì in maniera non del tutto legale, quindi non si sente in colpa più di tanto a farlo di nuovo. Non vista da nessuno la sua proiezione astrale osserva Ross che fa da solo il lavoro di tre persone, delegando pochissime cose e solo dettagli di poco conto, e controlla scrupolosamente ciò che fanno gli altri, non molto diversamente da come faceva lui in sala operatoria. Però ogni tanto il vice comandante si interrompe e guarda il monitor che trasmette le immagini dalla sua cella. La sua espressione è indecifrabile.

 

Non lo sta aspettando, racconta a se stesso: si è fatto la doccia, lo stereo sta suonando Fly by night, ma non lo sta aspettando. Inoltre sarebbe meglio e decisamente più saggio se quello che è successo la sera prima non accadesse più, ma a quanto pare il buon senso non appartiene a nessuno dei due, perché Strange compare nel suo appartamento esattamente come la sera prima.

“Rush, 1975 - commenta, ascoltando la musica - una scelta inusuale.”

Ross sta indossando una vestaglia, così, quando Strange gli si avvicina, deve solo sciogliere il nodo della cintura per fargliela scivolare via dalle spalle, ma si racconta un’ultima volta che non lo stava aspettando.

Non si parlano, perché così almeno non devono inventarsi scuse e bugie, né darsi spiegazioni sul perché il prigioniero e il carceriere sono finiti a fare sesso.

Questa volta c’è una bottiglia di lubrificante sul letto, anche se non lo stava aspettando, Ross si mette carponi e aspetta che l’altro colga l’indizio. Strange gli appoggia una mano sul fianco e sta tremando, ma è normale, no? Le sue mani tremano tutto il tempo, non è per ciò che stanno per fare, giusto?

“Sono pulito” sussurra Strange.

“Non mi aspettavo nulla di diverso da un medico - mormora Ross, appoggiando la testa sul materasso, poi realizza che è la risposta sbagliata - Lo sono anch'io.”

È gentile, forse fin troppo per i suoi gusti, perché meno fa male e meno gli sembra sbagliato, e Ross ha bisogno che continui a sembrare sbagliato, che continui a sembrare solo sesso, ma non può fare nulla nella posizione in cui si trova: Strange lo tiene saldamente per i fianchi e sta scivolando dentro di lui con lentezza esasperante, quindi Ross non è preparato all’onda di piacere che lo sommerge quando la punta del suo cazzo gli sfiora la prostata.

“Ancora!” urla senza ritegno, e Strange esce da lui per poi spingere di nuovo con decisione, più e più volte, toccando quel punto dentro di lui ogni volta, spinge sempre più forte, senza più controllo, ed è talmente glorioso che Ross viene senza nemmeno essersi toccato, poi le braccia e le gambe non lo reggono più e crolla sul materasso e Strange con lui.

“Everett…” mormora baciandogli il collo.

Suona strano il suo nome su quelle labbra, quasi dolce, e non c’è abituato, ma glielo può permettere, no? Almeno finché sono lì.

“Everett” ripete, muovendo le labbra sulle sue spalle.

"Devi comunque tornare nella tua cella."

"Dammi solo un attimo."

"Va bene."

Ora, con Strange sdraiato su di lui e il suo seme che cola tra le cosce, è difficile pensare che ciò che avviene nella dimensione specchio non abbia alcuna conseguenza al di fuori.

 

Stark ha concretizzato la sua minaccia di seppellirli di avvocati, così Everett Ross è costretto a concedere alla dottoressa Christine Palmer il permesso di visitare Strange.

Ovviamente Ross ha letto sul suo dossier che si tratta dell'ex fidanzata del neurochirurgo, e li osserva attraverso il monitor nella sala controllo.

La Palmer gli accarezza i capelli, gli stringe le mani e lo bacia su una guancia; Ross stringe così forte i pugni conficcandosi le unghie nei palmi e si domanda se anche _lui_ si sentiva così, quando guardava John e Mary danzare al matrimonio. È una sensazione orrenda, nauseante, e si domanda come abbia potuto sopportarlo in silenzio, senza mai dire nulla.

"Io torno nel mio ufficio" annuncia ai suoi sottoposti.

"E con la dottoressa Palmer cosa dobbiamo fare?"

"Controllate che non gli passi una lima nascosta in una pagnotta, magari" sputa con sarcasmo e sbatte la porta alle sue spalle.

"Non possono trattenerti qui tutto questo tempo senza accuse!" esclama Christine, infervorata.

"Non so se l'hai notato, ma questa è una prigione leggermente particolare, per casi particolari."

"Ma gli avvocati del signor Stark dicono che-"

"Christine, va tutto bene: Ross è responsabile dell'applicazione degli Accordi di Sokovia, si preoccupa per l'incolumità del pianeta e deve solo verificare che io non costituisca un pericolo per nessuno."

"Lo stai difendendo, sul serio?" domanda lei, sbigottita.

"Sta solo facendo il suo lavoro."

"Tu il pianeta l'hai salvato, non sei un criminale, come può non fidarsi di te?"

"Mi sono reso conto che è difficile per lui fidarsi, ha bisogno di tempo."

Christine incrocia le braccia al petto e storce le labbra in un sorriso incredulo. "Tu... adesso chi è quello con la sindrome della crocerossina?"

"Non è così!" obietta Stephen con forza e Christine gli lascia andare le mani, osservandolo con attenzione.

"Già, non lo è, è molto di più."

"Christine..."

"Va tutto bene, solo... fai attenzione, Stephen."

Quella sera Ross lo assalta rabbioso non appena entra nel suo appartamento, sbattendolo con forza contro il muro, come se volesse di nuovo fare a pugni con lui, e raggiungono a malapena il letto in un disordinato groviglio di arti. Ross lo afferra per le spalle, lo blocca sul materasso e lo cavalca, senza mai distogliere gli occhi dai suoi; continua così per almeno venti minuti, sempre più forte e rabbioso, ma non riesce a raggiungere l’orgasmo, finché Strange si lecca il palmo della mano destra e la avvolge attorno alla sua erezione.

Alla fine sono entrambi sfiniti, tanto che si addormentano di colpo senza nemmeno ripulirsi.

Qualche ora più tardi, Ross si sveglia di soprassalto: si trova ancora nella dimensione specchio, i cui confini trasformano la sua stanza da letto in un caleidoscopio di riflessi.

“Chi è Sherlock? - sussurra Strange, seduto sul materasso - Nel sonno hai detto il suo nome.”

“Perché sei ancora qui?” domanda Ross con la voce più infastidita che gli riesce. Pochi istanti dopo è di nuovo solo. Quando ci si mette sa essere proprio stronzo.

Il Mantello è talmente indignato ormai che non lo accompagna nemmeno più in queste sue sortite notturne, giace acciambellato per terra come un grosso serpente e non si muove quando ritorna. Invece di sedersi sul letto, Strange si lascia scivolare a terra accanto a lui.

"Vorrei solo che vedesse me."

 

“Suoni qualche strumento?” domanda Ross la notte dopo, mentre si sta ripulendo con un fazzolettino e gli dà le spalle. Se parlano lo fanno solo dopo, così almeno hanno avuto la loro scopata.

Strange stende davanti a sé le mani che tremano vistosamente e Ross le osserva da sopra la spalla. “Credo che questo risponda alla tua domanda.”

“E prima?”

“No, non mi è mai interessato. Perché lo chiedi?”

Ross si stringe nelle spalle. “Sembri un esperto di musica.”

“Sono solo molto bravo a memorizzare dati e nozioni, mentre suonare uno strumento richiede una sensibilità artistica che non possiedo.”

 _“Anche disegnare complicati incantesimi nell’aria richiede una notevole sensibilità”_ vorrebbe dirgli Ross, ma è Strange a parlare per primo: “Sherlock suonava qualche strumento?”

Ross getta a terra il fazzoletto con rabbia.

“Hai bisogno di chiederlo? Non sei stato sul piano astrale a scoprire tutto di lui?”

“No.”

“Perché?”

“Perché non mi sembrava giusto: questa cosa non riguarda i destini del mondo, ma solo te: è qualcosa di personale e se tu non vuoi raccontarlo, non andrò a spiare.”

“Lui non c’è più, fa parte del passato e io adesso sono un uomo completamente diverso, non c’è nulla da raccontare e ti sarei grato se non tornassi più sull’argomento. Ora-”

“Lo so da me, me ne vado.”

In realtà Ross voleva dirgli solo di parlare d’altro, o di dormire se aveva sonno, non voleva che se ne andasse quella sera, ma non sa se ha il diritto di chiedergli di restare.

Strange è sdraiato sulla brandina nella sua cella, gli occhi spalancati a fissare il muro, quando sente il Mantello strisciare su di lui e avvolgerlo in una silenziosa offerta di pace.

Deve avere un’aria assolutamente patetica.

“Di stronzate autolesioniste ne ho fatte molte nella mia vita, a partire da quell’incidente stradale - dice adagio - ma questa è decisamente la numero uno: mi sono innamorato di un uomo che cerca in me qualcun altro, un irraggiungibile fantasma. Trovami tu qualcuno che abbia fatto di peggio.”

 

Strange si è addormentato sul letto subito dopo il sesso; Ross non ne è stupito: ha gli occhi cerchiati di nero e l’aria stanca di chi la notte prima non ha chiuso occhio. Nemmeno lui ha riposato bene, se è per quello.

Non può continuare così, finiranno per autodistruggersi e non è ciò che Ross vuole: una parte di lui voleva davvero tenerlo al sicuro rinchiudendolo in prigione, e invece lo sta avvelenando notte dopo notte con il suo fiele, prendendosi ciò che vuole senza dargli nulla in cambio. Strange ha fatto di tutto per andargli incontro e per capirlo, lo porta ogni notte in una dimensione dove può fare quello che vuole, senza ripercussioni né conseguenze sulla sua vita, protetto.

Davvero non sa perché lo stregone non gli abbia ancora gettato addosso una oscura maledizione babilonese o qualcosa del genere. La meriterebbe, pensa.

Mentre guarda le sue mani martoriate dalle cicatrici, capisce una cosa: loro due sono dannatamente simili. Anche Strange ha avuto la vita capovolta, anche lui ha dovuto rimettere insieme i pezzi e ricominciare da zero. Sono due sopravvissuti, ma a differenza di lui, Strange non si è abbandonato a una patetica autocommiserazione. Cristo, si è comportato in modo orribile con lui, al punto da provare disgusto per se stesso.

L’unica colpa di Strange è quella di assomigliare a _lui_ e non è una cazzo di colpa, è un fatto, e non può, non deve riversargli addosso la sua amarezza. Ora basta.

Si avvicina a lui lentamente e deposita un lievissimo bacio sul dorso della sua mano destra e per la prima volta mormora il suo nome, “Stephen”, poi chiude gli occhi.

 

Ross è sul tetto del suo palazzo, seduto sul cemento, gli occhi alzati verso le nuvole gonfie di pioggia; fa freddo e lui indossa solo la giacca, il vento spira forte e tagliente e i rumori della città sono così ovattati che se chiude gli occhi può facilmente immaginare di essere in un altro posto, in un cimitero di Londra, ad esempio, dove non può andare perché le carte che ha firmato gli impongono di non avere più alcun contatto con ciò che è stato il suo passato.

Il problema è che non si è lasciato tutto alle spalle, non davvero, un fardello lui se l’è portato dietro e per tutto questo gli ha gravato addosso, anche se ha fatto finta di non vederlo, e ci è riuscito bene, almeno finché non è arrivato Stephen.

“Ciao Sherlock - dice, rivolto al nulla - È passato tanto tempo dall’ultima volta in cui ho pronunciato, o anche solo pensato al tuo nome, perché io faccio sempre così: nascondo il dolore per non essere costretto ad affrontarlo, e così mi illudo di averlo superato e di essere andato avanti con la mia vita. Per un po’ va tutto bene, pensare alla sicurezza del pianeta mi tiene molto impegnato, poi un giorno spunta fuori questo tale che ti somiglia come una goccia d’acqua, e la mia bella illusione crolla. Solo che, come al solito, non riesco ad ammetterlo, preferisco prendermela con lui, usarlo, sfogare su di lui le mie patetiche frustrazioni, e la cosa peggiore è che lui me lo permette. In questo un po’ vi assomigliate, sai? Ma Stephen non merita ciò che gli ho fatto finora: è un uomo straordinario, ha buon gusto in fatto di musica, ma un pessimo senso dell’umorismo, e penso di essermi innamorato di lui, un po’, perché lui ha toccato qualcosa in profondità dentro di me, qualcosa che pensavo non esistesse più.

Ovviamente ho negato anche questo e ho cercato di ferirlo in ogni modo, perché tu sei morto e io non ho fatto nulla per impedirlo, quindi volevo continuare a punirmi per sempre, sabotando qualunque possibilità di essere felice di nuovo, ma ieri sera mi sono reso conto che io questa seconda possibilità la voglio, voglio lui, voglio provarci seriamente anche se sarà un casino, perché lui è uno stregone supremo, niente meno, e io teoricamente dovrei controllare che non faccia danni in giro per il globo, e so già che sarà complicato, ma lo voglio.

Però per farlo devo lasciarmi alle spalle il passato, questa volta sul serio e non per finta, devo… devo ammettere ad alta voce che sei morto, che non tornerai più e non posso farci nulla, e andare avanti sul serio, questa volta.

Grazie per tutto quello che hai fatto per me, è stato molto di più di quel che meritassi, e avrei dovuto dirtelo quando ancora eri vivo.

Addio Sherlock, mio perduto amore.”

 

Quella sera lo aspetta seduto sul letto, impaziente e anche un po’ nervoso, guardando di continuo l’orologio, ripetendo un’altra volta a mezza voce il discorso che si è preparato.

Strange arriva e, senza dire nulla, solleva le mani per spostarli nella dimensione specchio, ma Ross lo ferma scuotendo la testa.

“Non voglio più andare nella dimensione specchio” proclama con solennità.

“Capisco” mormora Stephen. Gli sta dicendo che è finita, vero? Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, è solo lui che si è illuso inutilmente che tra di loro ci fosse qualcosa più del sesso, quando è lampante che per Ross non esiste nessuno oltre a Sherlock. Dovrebbe essere furibondo con lui per essere stato usato come scaldaletto per quelle notti, ma non riesce a odiarlo: dal punto di vista degli affetti familiari la vita è stata clemente con lui, i suoi genitori sono ancora vivi e non ha mai perso una persona cara, quindi non può capire come si sente Ross o il dolore che sta provando. Però è contento che nessuno possa leggergli nel pensiero in quel momento, perché il fatto che stia giustificando l’uomo che gli ha spezzato il cuore dice molto sulle vette di pateticità che ha raggiunto.

Ignaro del suo tumulto interiore, Ross accenna un sorriso e apre la bocca per parlare, ma Strange lo precede: “Mi permetti di fare un’ultima cosa per te? Spero possa esserti d’aiuto.”

Il viso di Ross si fa confuso. “Ultima? Di cosa stai parlando?”

Strange solleva una mano e gli appoggia il pollice sulla fronte.

Ross si sente sbalzato fuori dal suo corpo con violenza e risucchiato in un tunnel dai colori psichedelici, fatto a pezzi, scomposto in migliaia di frammenti ognuno dotato di vita propria e ricomposto di nuovo, mentre cade, cade e cade nell’infinito, attraversa galassie aliene e nubi di gas incubatrici di stelle; all’inizio è solo panico, urla e si dimena mentre lotta invano contro la corrente del tempo e dello spazio, poi inizia a vedere immagini attorno a sé: sono istantanee di vite da altri mondi, altre realtà. Istantanee di John Watson e Sherlock Holmes.

È un giovane giocatore di rugby all’apice della sua carriera, è sorridente e pieno di energia,  mentre Sherlock è un ballerino, la grazia incarnata che danza in punta di piedi. E si amano.

È il comandante di una nave della marina militare inglese e Sherlock è un pirata e un avventuriero, e quando le loro strade si incrociano, si innamorano.

È un medico in età vittoriana, ma è anche il biografo di Sherlock Holmes, il primo e l’unico consulente investigativo del regno, e quando sono dietro le tendine chiuse di una carrozza, Holmes si sporge verso di lui e lo bacia. Devono fare ogni cosa clandestinamente, sottovoce, ma sono insieme anche stavolta, anche in una società che potrebbe imprigionarli per la loro relazione.

È ancora un soldato e Sherlock arriva in Afghanistan per indagare su una serie di crimini atroci. Ventiquattro ore dopo sono sdraiati su un letto e già parlano del loro futuro.

È semplicemente John Watson, il suo matrimonio è andato in frantumi, ma Sherlock è ancora lì, sulla soglia del 221B, lo accoglie di nuovo nella sua vita e anche nel suo letto, salvandolo ancora una volta.

Mary non è mai esistita, John e Sherlock hanno dovuto affrontare innumerevoli altre traversie, ma alla fine si sono sposati e vivono felici la loro vita.

Il suo matrimonio con Mary e le sue relazioni con altre donne non durano mai, in queste altri innumerevoli vite, John e Sherlock continuano a ritrovarsi, come due corpi celesti che gravitano l'uno attorno all'altro.

È un romanziere di successo, ormai anziano, e nel suo cottage nel Sussex cura il giardino e corregge la bozza del suo ultimo romanzo, mentre Sherlock controlla le arnie e la salute delle sue api. È estate, è una bella giornata, il sole gli scalda le spalle e la schiena e loro si amano ancora come il primo giorno.

Poi tutto scompare ed Everett Ross ripiomba sulla terra, a New York, nel suo attico, nel suo corpo, frastornato e scosso.

“Cosa è stato?”

"Il multiverso: esistono luoghi e realtà dove quello che hai visto è vero, è accaduto e continua ad accadere in questo istante.”

Se fosse meno scioccato da quanto gli è appena accaduto, Ross percepirebbe che c’è qualcosa di strano nella voce di Strange, ma ora appoggia le braccia sulle ginocchia, nasconde il volto tra le mani e sorride, sorride come non sorrideva da tempo: non in questa realtà, ma in altre Sherlock è sopravvissuto, e sono felici.

"Siamo felici. Dio, noi siamo insieme e siamo felici" mormora ad occhi chiusi. Non sa per quanto tempo resta così, ad assaporare quel regalo che Stephen ha voluto fargli, quella consolazione che gli fa sentire il cuore più leggero, ma quando solleva il viso, il suo primo pensiero è quello di ringraziarlo e abbracciarlo, ma Strange non è più davanti a lui.

“Stephen?” domanda alla stanza vuota. Si alza e lo cerca in ogni stanza, ma è di nuovo solo, e si accascia a terra: non è riuscito a dirgli la cosa più importante di tutto: che non voleva più fare l’amore con lui nella dimensione specchio, perché non vuole più che la loro relazione sia qualcosa di insignificante sospeso nello spazio e nel tempo, vuole provarci davvero, vuole tutte le ripercussioni e le conseguenze che può portare, vuole farlo alla luce del sole, nella realtà che gli appartiene.

Ma non l’ha fatto, non ha detto nulla ancora una volta, e Strange ha pensato che l’avesse respinto e se n’è andato, come tutte le cose importanti della sua vita, ed è senza sorpresa che scopre che questa volta non è tornato nella sua cella.

“Cosa dobbiamo fare, diramare un altro ordine di arresto?” domanda in tono nervoso uno dei suoi sottoposti che è corso fino a casa sua per avvisarlo dell’accaduto, e che teme la sua reazione furiosa.

“No.”

“Signore?”

“Il Dottor Strange non è una minaccia per noi. Casomai sono io una minaccia per lui” aggiunge sottovoce.

“Ha detto qualcosa, signore?”

“Nulla. Può andare.”

Una volta rimasto solo, appoggia la testa sulla scrivania e sospira.

“Ehi Sherlock, hai visto come sono bravo a mandare a puttane ogni cosa nella mia vita? Meriterei una medaglia.”

Ma poi qualcosa scatta dentro di lui, e si dice che no, non può finire così, non vuole.

“Smettila di autocommiserarti, Everett Ross, fai qualcosa.”

Nei giorni successivi lo cerca nei santuari sparsi per la terra, nell’ospedale dove lavorava, nel suo vecchio appartamento ormai vuoto, ha l’ardire di mandare una squadra a casa della dottoressa Palmer a controllare, arriva persino a parlare da solo quando è a casa, nella speranza che Stephen sia nascosto da qualche parte sul piano astrale e lo stia ascoltando, ma il Dottor Strange sembra sparito nel nulla.

Tuttavia viene distratto dalla sua ricerca da una emergenza: al centralino del 911 si susseguono telefonate di cittadini terrorizzati da enormi tentacoli che sbucano fuori da grate e tombini all’improvviso e mentre sta cercando di capire cosa diavolo stia succedendo, riceve una telefonata da Tony Stark.

“Lo so che la decisione se far intervenire o meno gli Avengers spetta a voi, ma siamo davanti a una probabile invasione aliena.”

“Ne è sicuro?”

“Quello, o un piatto di cucina molecolare di Wylie Dufresne è andato decisamente storto.”

Ross non è entusiasta della cosa, l’ultima volta che sono intervenuti è stato un disastro, ma Stark ha ragione: loro sono i soli che possono fronteggiare la crisi. Sta per firmare l’ordine, quando Stark parla di nuovo: “Vi siete già mossi? Non dovevamo fare gioco di squadra?”

“Non abbiamo fatto nulla.”

“Be’, F.R.I.D.A.Y. mi segnala che il Dottor Strange è stato avvistato tra la Centoquarantasettesima ovest e la Settima, proprio dove è segnalata l’attività più intensa della piovra gigante. Non l’avete mandato voi? Ross…? Vice comandante Ross, mi sente?”

Ma Ross è già uscito dalla stanza e guida a tutta velocità verso il luogo dell’avvistamento; la gente che scappa terrorizzata in senso contrario gli fa capire che sta andando nella giusta direzione; un disgustoso tentacolo ricoperto di muco giallognolo emerge da un tombino della fognatura, afferra un carrello della spesa abbandonato e lo scaraventa contro la sua auto, e Ross, per evitarlo, va a sbattere contro una cassetta per le lettere.

“Merda!” impreca; controlla che la pistola sia carica, scende dall’auto e spara quattro colpi contro il mostro, che si ritira velocemente.

In lontananza si intravedono altri tentacoli che si dimenano furiosi, grandi il triplo di quello che ha visto lui, e davanti a loro c’è Strange, che sta creando un incantesimo per imprigionarli, scintille di ogni colore sfrigolano nell’aria dove i tentacoli vengono in contatto con gli incantesimi, poi Strange stende le braccia attorno a sé e il mostro viene risucchiato all’interno di un vortice nero, che poi si richiude senza lasciare alcuna traccia, se non qualche cestino dei rifiuti rovesciato a terra.

“Stephen!”

Strange si volta, sentendo il suo nome, lo guarda e poi allarga le braccia: “Ci crederesti? Un gruppo di ragazzini trova non so come un libro sull’evocazione dei demoni e prova ad usarlo. Non potevano starsene su Youporn come tutti gli adolescenti?”

Accenna appena un sorriso, ma Ross non ricambia, ancora troppo scioccato da ciò che gli ha visto fare.

“Stai bene?” chiede, squadrandolo dall’alto in basso, alla ricerca di ferite.

“Sì certo, perché lo chiedi?”

“Oh, non lo so, forse perché hai appena respinto un mostro verdastro fatto di tentacoli.”

“Questo è ciò che faccio per salvare il pianeta, spero di averti convinto almeno di questo.”

“Ecco…”

“Devo andare, Everett, a meno che tu non intenda arrestarmi di nuovo.”

“No, aspetta - lo afferra per un gomito, e anche se il mantello si agita nervosamente, non lo lascia andare - Ti prego, aspetta.”

“Perché?”

“Voglio scusarmi con te. Il fatto è che Sherlock era la persona più importante della mia vita e tu gli somigli così tanto, e questo mi ha destabilizzato, anche se non giustifica come mi sono comportato con te. Sono stato uno stronzo, perdonami.”

Strange non risponde, non lo sta nemmeno guardando, e forse è troppo tardi, forse si è impegnato così a fondo a sabotare il loro rapporto che ci è riuscito. Lentamente, lascia scivolare via la mano dal suo gomito, indugiando solo un attimo con la punta delle dita contro la stoffa.

“Riportarlo indietro, dopo tutto questo tempo infrangerebbe tutte le regole che governano lo spazio e il tempo, ma se tu me lo chiedessi…”

“Perché?”

“Per te.”

“Oh...” Il cuore di Ross manca un battito e la sua mano torna ad appoggiarsi sul braccio dello stregone: riflette sul serio sulla sua offerta, ma poi scuote la testa: “John Watson probabilmente te lo chiederebbe, ma io adesso sono Everett Ross, e gli ho detto addio.”

“Sei sicuro?”

“Sì, ci sono riuscito grazie a te, e c’è una cosa importante che devo dirti. Volevo farlo l’altra sera, ma sei sparito nel nulla.”

“Non c’era posto per me, lì.”

"No, non è così - nega con forza - C'è posto, tutto il posto che vuoi nella mia vita, Stephen, e alla luce del sole questa volta, non nella dimensione specchio o in qualche altro luogo del multiverso. Qui. Ora." Alza il mento, fiero di sé, e sorride: non male come dichiarazione. Per lo meno, a Strange sembra piacere, visto che in un attimo si ritrova fra le sue braccia.

Fa scivolare le braccia attorno alle sue spalle e lo bacia, per la prima volta con dolcezza, lentamente, assaporando ogni istante di quel gioco di labbra e lingue.

Il Mantello della levitazione esita ancora alcuni istanti, poi avvolge entrambi, schermandoli dagli sguardi curiosi di passanti e telecamere.

"Non sarà facile - sussurra Everett all'interno del loro bozzolo rosso - tu sei un supereroe e io sono quello che dovrebbe controllarti."

"Sono lo stregone supremo, e prima ero un neurochirurgo che estraeva proiettili dal cervello delle persone: se le sfide non sono difficili non mi interessano" ridacchia Strange, appoggiando la fronte sulla sua.

"E una delle prime cose da tenere a bada è il tuo egocentrismo" mormora Ross, riprendendo a baciarlo sul collo.

Mentre si stringe più forte a lui, Strange avverte chiaramente la sua erezione attraverso i vestiti.

"Ah, non mi sembra la strategia migliore per domare il mio ego."

"Zitto! Apri uno dei tuoi dannati varchi spaziali e portami a casa."


End file.
